name will be picked at a later time
by AudreyTucker0001
Summary: Bolin made a huge mistake that coused him to feel pain for 4 years. what happens when the mistake comes back into his life taging along twins that look just like him. slight non graphic rape in first chapter. thats the only thing bad about it. Rating might change id like your opion on that BolinXOC. my first Lok story please dont kill me


**A/N: HI THERE LOK AND ATLA FANS! THIS IS MY FIST STORY FOR LOK. IM NOT SURE HOW TO RATE THIS STORY ITS THE FIRST ONE I HAVE WRITEN LIKE THIS. THIS IS THE ONLY CHAPTER THAT WILL HAVE SEXUAL CONTENT THERES REALLY NOTHER BAD I LIGHTEND IT UP AND TOOK OUT WORDS BUT YOU GET THE POINT. ANYWAY IM PUTTING THIS AS A T RATING PLEASE DONT REPORT IT IF YOU FEEL I NEED TO CHANGE IT PLEASE TELL ME AND I WILL DO SO**

**THIS IS GOING TO BE A FUTER FIC THIS CHAPTER REALLY SHOWS HOW IT LED UP TO THE MAIN POINT IN THE SHOW. THERE IS HINT OF **_*rape* _**IN THIS SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARND. I AM NOT A MONSTER I AM A FEMALE THAT HAD GOTTING THIS IDEA OUT OF KNOW WERE. I ALSO DID MY REASURCH AND FOUND OUT THERE HASNT BEEN A STORY LIKE THIS FOR LOK. FOR EVERY ONE WHO LOVE BOLIN LIKE ME. YOU MIGHT NOT LIKE HIM IN THIS STORY BUT IT WASNT HIS FALT! YOU'LL FIND THAT OUT LATER JUST REMEMBER CACTESJUSICE DOSE WEAIRD THINGS TO THE MIND. ANY WAY ON TO THE STORY**

**BE FOR I FORGET I DO NOT OWN LOK OR ATLA JUST ANA AND SOME OTHER CHARICTERS IVE MADE UP. SO PLEASE SIT BACK AND RELAX AND R&R THANKS**

**THE LINES SHAWS DIFFENT TIMES IN THE STORY**

**AUDREY**

* * *

Ana P.O.V.

I have fallen in love with a fire ferret. I tryed to not let him steal my heart but he did. He was my best friend when we were little. We use to hang out all the time. he would come in the tea shop after a match and just laugh even if they lost he always had a smile on his face. He stopped coming by after matches once the Avatar joined the team. When he came in he'd talk about her and how awesome she was. How i longed for him to talk about me the way he did her.

* * *

She broke him. I have never seen him so hurt. It was a few days ago sure but he was still hurt. He came to the shop and ordered drink after drink. I had just gotten of my shift when i saw him. He was passed out on the table mumbling about something. I walked over and sat down. His head shot up he squinted his eyes at me. "What do you want Korra?" He thought I was her. Sure we looked alike but I had dark Green eyes and she had blue. She had darker skin and i Had a light olive color skin. she had long Black hair mine was choppy brown. "Bo, it's Ana" I sighed. he looked disgusted. "Common Bo ill get you home." I helped him up putting one of his arms around my neck. We were going past my apartment on are way to the ship to take us to Air Bender Island when he suddenly stopped. Bolin rested agents the building "I don't want to walk right now" he said as he looked at me. The way he looked at me was the way i always wanted him to. I knew it was the alcohol talking and making him look at me with such lust but something made me think he really wanted me. Before i knew it he had pulled me agents the wall him in front of me. Our faces were close. My face red end as he leaned closer to me. "B-bo? we should keep go" I was cut off by his lips crashing onto mine. Bolin slipped his tong into my mouth. I was in shock I pushed him away only to have him lean back into me. "Come on Korrra you know you want me" He slurred. I shook my head "come on Bo you can crash on my couch." I lead him to my apartment and laid him down on the couch. After placing a Blanket on a snoring Bolin. I when to my room and put my night-gown on and fell asleep.

I woke up to Bolin hovering over me. I jumped pulling the blankets up to my chin "Bolin! what are you doing?" I asked he placed his finger on my lips shushing me. "I've wanted this for a long time" he bent down and planted a kiss on my lips. my eyes widened. He wanted me, Bolin wanted me. I kissed him back. wrapping my arms around his neck as he placed him self in between my legs wrapping his arms around my shoulders deepening the kiss. I'm in heaven. The one i love wants me. We shift so the blankets around our feet. I move my hands up and griped his hair. I felt Bolin moun on my lips. we pull apart panting. Bolin removes his shirt and tosses it aside. Is this really going to happen? am i really going to do this? these questions ran through my mind. Bolin bent down kissing and sucking my neck. I couldn't help but bend my body into his as my breath hitches. He mumbles some thing. "what?" I ask out of breather as he trails his kisses up my neck along my jaw bone up to my lips. he whispers "my Korra" my eyes shoot open. He still thinks im her. He doesnt really want me he wants her. it's always her. He move back to my neck as his hands find their way to the hem of my gown. "Bo im not Korra. we can't do this." i go to sit up but his hands pull me back down. "AM I NOT GOOD ENUFF FOR YOU? BECAUSE IM NOT MY BROTHER!" He was shouting at me thinking i was her. His hands continued up my dress till they found my breasts. "BOLIN!" I shout in surprise as he needs them i try pushing him way but one of his hands reach up and grabs my wrists pushing them above my head. I'm scared as I watch him Bend the stone in the wall to hold my arms above my head. I begin to panic. I try to move him but he's firm in place. "Bolin please!" i beg. this cant be happening. His hands grab my dress and rip it from body. I'm lying there in front of him naked. No one has ever seen me like this. Bolin looks down at me and smiles. "you look so beautiful Korra" he says as he bends down and begins to trail his lips down my neck across my collarbone and down to the small space between my breasts. I'm in shock. the man i love was going to take me. I wanted this for so long but not like this. not while he thinks im her. i spaced out until pain hit me. I scream. Bolin has clasped his mouth around one of my Breasts and bit down hard. his hand needing the other tugging and pulling hard. I wish I was some wear els!. He relishes and his hands are on the waist of his pants. My eyes widen at the sight of him. I've never done this. I have never had sex before. Bolin didn't seem to care. he began to pull my underwear down around my ankles. I am now completely naked in front of Him. I begin to thrash trying to get away. I beg him to stop i didnt realize I had started to cry. Bolin's face changed he looked dark and mean. He raised his hand and slammed it down against the side of my cheek. "This is what you get Korra for teasing me" I'm at a loss for words. With a hard thrust he's in side of me. I let out a scream as he breaks my barrier. the pain continue as he keeps pushing into me harder and deeper. He wraps his arms around my waist as he pushes deeper and deeper. I feel like im being torn for the inside. My wrists are red from scratching agents the rock that holds them captive. Bolin why? i ask my self why would he do this. ive seen him drunk before he has never been violent or anything like this to me or anyone.

I should have seen the warning signs before this happened. he came into the shop alone no Makko no Korra and no Pabu. he never went any were with out Pabu. something must have happened that made him leave him behind. I should have kept going I should have forced him to keep walking and put him on the bout. But he keeps calling me Korra what would he have done to her? My mind raced with the thought of what would happen. Bolin began to pump faster and faster untill he reached his climax calling out for her.

He collapsed onto of me. Still inside me he fell asleep. the earth holding my hands crumbled to the ground. my arms stayed where they were for what felt like hours. Bolins breathing became heavy and shallow. Little snores escaped his lips. It's over its finally over. the tears seamed to never stop. I move my arms down and whipped the tears away. I looked down at Bolin. I ran a fingers through his hair. I finally had him but hes still not mine. Can I forgive him for what he did? Should I? what are people going to think if this gets out. "Fire ferrets arrested for sexual assaulting a woman." it would ruin him. I looked down at him. I can't do it. I cant let him fall because of this. i must leave this place. I slowly climbed out of his grip and got into the shower. I washed away the pain and memory. once cleaned I changed and when back into my bed room and found Bolin on the floor. I sighed and got to work. I got him dressed and put his shoes on. I'm going to make this like it never happened. for him. "Bo you gotta wake up" I said to him. his eyes fluttered open. "Ana? where am I?" he asked looking around. "you were drunk and couldn't walk home so I let you crash here." I said with a broken smile. "I don't remember anything" he said placing a hand on his forehead. "come on ill get you home" I helped him up off the floor.

We walked in silence for a bit. we got to the dock and he purchased his ticket. the boat wasnt due for another hour. Bolin sat there with his head in his hands trying hard to remember. I sat there praying he wouldn't. I know how he is he wouldn't for give him self. "Bo?" He lifted and looked at me. "Ana whats wrong?" he asked seeing the pain in my eyes. The bout horn sounded letting the dock hands know it was arriving. I stood and walked over to the rail looking out at the statue of Avatar Angg. Bolin walked over and looked at me concerned. I whipped away a tear. "I-im moving back home" I said staring into the water. Bolin looked shocked "you cant leave! your my best friend" I felt the knife run through me. "your spouse to come watch the finals then we were going to go out and celebrate" I couldn't look him in the eye in the distance I heard Makko and Korra run over "Bolin!" they said. I couldn't look at her knowing he loved her and not me. I walked passes Bolin and stopped "I love you Bo" I took off running leaving him standing there watching as I left.

* * *

Bolins P.O.V.  
3 months later

its been 3 months since Ana dispersed. We Lost the Probending Champion ship. and defeated Amon. Traning has began for next years games. Makko and Korra are an item and both left the team. Makko becoming a Cop. I think to help look for Ana but he denise it. Korra has been training Air bending.

Makko and I still live over the arena. We had just gotten home from going out to eat. Makko climbed into his bed and I took out my note pad. I have tried to remember that night. trying to see if it was something i did the made her leave. Know that she was gone I missed her. Not as a friend but more than that. She told me she loved me and I think I feel the same. Looking over my notes I see that I went to the tea shop. Some man gave me a new drink he said it was from the desert but that was it. from what the manager told me i had hit rock bottom and called Ana Korra and had been mean but she'd have noticed I was drunk so that couldn't have been it. Makko's breath became heavy. I sighed and climbed under my covers Pabu curled up on my chest. My eye lids became heavy and were about to close when it all came back. I shoot out of bed causing Pabu to go flying Making Makko Jumps awake "Bo whats up?" Makko asked as he rubbed his eyes. What do I say I attacked my best friend. I'm the reason she left. I have to find her. I need her to know how sorry I am and beg her to forgive me even though I know I dont deserve it. I will never live this down

* * *

normal P.O.V.

its been 4 years since Ana left. The fire ferrets are the best probending team out there. They have now joined at international league. the fist fight is in the city of Omashu. Two little kids run though the street to a little flower shop in excitement. Their mother Locking the front door. the Little kids a boy and a girl ran up to their mom. "MOMMY!" they shouted on their way up. their mother turned and smiled at her children. The young boy stuck his foot out tripping his sister in attempt to get there first. the Mother watched knowing her daughter would soon get up and plan her revenge. The little girl got up and stomped her foot on the ground causing the ground to crack making the boy tip. The boy got up and ran crying over to his mother. "MOM!" he griped the front of her apron "Mia used her bending agents me!" he shouted as he rubbed his face into her leg. the little girl ran up "Gordon your such a baby!" she stated putting her hand on her hips looking at her brother. Their mother sighed. "Gordon you tripped your sister first" The little boy looked up tears forming again in his dark green eyes. "but it's not fair I cant bend!" the woman bent down to her son "it's not a bad thing she can bend. your right she shouldnt have used it but you shouldnt have tripped her. I think there's something you both need to say" Her kids turned to each other and apologized. "so what did you want to tell me?" the kids both looked at their mother wide-eyed with excitement. "THERES GOING TO BE A PROBENDING MATCH AND WE PUT OUR ALOWNENCE TOGEATHER AND BOUT 3 TICKETS CAN WE GO CAN WE GO CAN WE GO!" they yelled together. The woman smiled at her twin children. "sure" Both kid exploded with excitement. "Come on Mia let's go get ready!" the boy Gordon said grabbing the younger twins hand. "Yay! The Fire Ferrets are going to kick butt!" the one Mia said as they rushed past. The Mothers face fell. She must have stood there for a little while because she was snapped out by a hand touching her shoulders. "Ana you ok?" Ana looked up and saw her land lord Mr. Hanata. "yes sorry" she said. Mr. Hanata nodded and walked away. 'This will be fun' she thought.

* * *

**DID YOU LOVE? DID YOU HATE? ARE YOU SCARED FOR MY SANITY? LET ME KNOW. WE FOUND OUT THAT SOME ONE GAVE BO A WEIRED DRINK FROM THE DESERT WHAT COULD THIS BE? HOW DO WE THINK HE FEELS AFTER ALL THESE YEARS DID HE GIVE UP LOOKING? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON MY STORY!**


End file.
